The purpose of the SHIMR Pilot Project Core is to support investigators with novel ideas or technologies relevant to the priority research topics in human immunology in the RFA-AI-09-040. These small grants will provide funds to obtain pilot data as a foundation for subsequent application for extramural funding. The specific aims of this Core are: 1 A. to solicit pilot project proposals on an annual basis within the Stanford research community, 1 .B. to review these proposals and to forward requests for funding for 1-3 projects/year to the Steering Committee, 1 .C. to provide infrastructure support for the Pilot Projects during the award period, and 1 .D. to monitor the progress of the Pilot Projects on a quarterly basis as well as the overall success of the program by tracking publications and extramural funding obtained on the basis of these awards.